Harry Potter and What Could Have Been
by KimTomPW
Summary: This is my take on what could have been if Ron had been sorted into Slytherin.
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

**Harry Potter and What Could Have Been**

Prelude

We all know the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived… or so you think. I'm here to tell you the story that could've been. On October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort did in fact kill Lilly and James Potter. Their son, Harry, would be sent to live with his aunt and uncle after mysteriously being the one to cause the Dark Lord's downfall.

Meanwhile, later on that night, two boys around Harry's age were playing loudly with their mothers watching nearby when two men came running into the room. One of them looked as though she would give birth any minute.

"Lucius…" one of the women gasped.

Her long blonde hair whipped her husband's equally long blonde hair. The other woman, who was much shorter with hair as red as her husbands, walked other to him, her stomach being pushed to the limit.

"Arthur, what's going on," she asked.

He glanced over at Lucius, who then mimicked him in looking down.

"The… the Dark Lord's go… gone," Arthur said.

The two women looked at each other in shock.

"Gone," Lucius's wife gasped.

Lucius took a hold of his wife's shoulders.

"Narssisa, I want you to take Draco and go to the Weasley's. The Ministry might be looking for followers, and they are clueless as to the Weasley's involvement," he said.

Arthur's wife turned to him, terror in her eyes.

"Arthur…" she began.

She couldn't get the words out. Tear started to fall.

"Do as Lucius says, Molly. Take Ron and stay put," Arthur said.

He placed a hand on her stomach. Molly took a deep breath and nodded. Arthur handed her a now crying Ron. Narssisa scooped up Draco and left with Molly.


	2. Chapter 1 Mission

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 Mission

It had been ten years since the Dark Lord's defeat. Ron and Draco, who were both now eleven, were flying on their broomsticks for the last time before they had to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be their first year. Molly could tell something was bothering her husband as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything all right," she asked.

Arthur glanced at his wife, and noticed their daughter was also present.

"He's still out there," he said.

The small girl turned to her mother, who had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, your father and I need to talk alone," Molly said.

Ginny sighed and went upstairs to her room. Molly turned back to her husband after hearing the door close.

"He? Are you saying…" she began.

Molly gasped and covered her mouth when Arthur looked down and nodded.

"Isn't this a good thing though," she asked.

Arthur slowly looked up.

"Yes. The Dark Lord's hanging on by a thread though. And he's given Ron a task," he said.

Molly's head immediately turned to out the window where she watched her youngest son and his friend flying in the backyard.

"Ron," she asked.

Her eyes were wet when she turned back.

"It's all part of a plan for him to regain power," Arthur said.

"By using an eleven year old boy," Molly asked.

Tears were now streaming down her face uncontrollably. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Don't worry. Ron will be in no danger," he assured her.

Molly began wiping her eyes when Arthur let her go.

"When will you tell him," she asked.

Molly noticed her husband look out the window.

"Tonight," Arthur said.

He took his wife's hand as she looked down.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it," Molly asked.

Arthur pulled the hand that was in his up and kissed it.

"Befriending Harry Potter and bringing him to the Dark Lord shouldn't be a problem," he said.

xxx

The next day found Ron and Draco at King's Cross. They told their parents goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Draco were able to find on empty compartment at the end of the train. Ron didn't think his mother would ever let him go from her embrace.

"I don't believe it," Draco said after Ron told him about the mission.

Ron looked down and laughed. It had been an hour since he had let Draco in on what Voldmort wanted him to do.

"That's about the thousandth time you've said that since I told you," he said.

Draco looked sad when Ron looked over at him. Ron thought his best friend would be happy.

"Why not me," Draco snapped.

This surprised Ron. This was certainly not anything to be jealous about Ron thought. This was going to be a difficult mission. Ron couldn't be too surprised though. This usually came out right after the "I can't believe this" line.

"I've told you that for the thousandth time as well. No one knows about my family's involvement with the Dark Lord. It'll be easy convincing Potter that the Weasley's have been in Slytherin because of being Pureblood and nothing else," Ron said.

Draco crossed his arms and looked down with a sour face.

"He better believe it," he muttered.

"Who can resist this face," Ron asked.

He was determined to get Draco out of this mood, and it worked. The two began laughing. They quickly stopped laughing as they heard a knock.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

**MINERDUDE**: To answer your question… You won't be hearing anymore from Ginny. This is story is based around their first year. Who knows… if I get more ideas, I might make a sequel. I can't say anymore without giving the story away.

Chapter 2 Meeting

Ron and Draco watched in silence as the sliding door opened. It seemed to take forever. Ron glanced over at Draco, whose eyes never left the compartment door.

"Can we help you," Draco asked.

Ron turned and caught sight of the kid. The boy standing in front of them had messy black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightening bolt.

"Sorry to bother you, but have either of you seen a toad? Some kid in my compartment named Neville won't stop crying over it," the boy said.

He looked down and pulled his bangs straight to cover his scar when he noticed Ron just staring at it.

"No, we haven't," Ron said after realizing way the boy was looking so nervous.

Draco was just watching the conversation in shock. Surely Ron must know who this boy in front of them was, right?

"Thanks anything," the boy said.

Draco began shaking his head as the boy turned to leave.

"Hey, you're Harry Potter, aren't you," he asked.

The boy sighed and began messing with his hair as he turned back.

"Er… yea," he said.

Ron's eyes grew. This is him? This was the boy that he was supposed to bring to the Dark Lord? Harry sighed and looked down. Apparently he had been a lot of this this getting on the train. Harry looked back up as Draco stood up and extended his hand.

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

Not really knowing way he was doing it, Harry smiled and took his hand.

"And this is…" Draco began before Ron shot up and also extended his hand.

"Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you," Ron smiled.

Harry nodded and shook his hand.

"Like wise," he said.

Draco then took notice that Harry was in his school robes.

"Why are you already wearing your robes," he asked.

Harry looked down, took hold of a piece of his robes, and laughed.

"Oh, the girl in my compartment wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I changed. Anyway, thanks again. See you at the castle," he said.

Draco and Ron smiled and waved as they sat back down.

"Yeah, see you," Ron said.

Draco began laughing as the compartment door closed. Ron, however, was still staring out of it.

"Honestly, who brings a toad anymore," Draco asked, still laughing.

Ron sighed and looked down.

"Better that than this old rat," he said.

Ron pulled out a rat from his jacket and placed it on his lap.

"Scabbers looks like he's going to die any minute now," Draco said.

Ron shrugged and looked down at the rat.

"Maybe he will. Then I might be able to get an owl," he said.

xxx

Ron, Draco, and most of the other first years had smiled on their faces as they entered the castle. They all stopped at the foot of the staircase were a woman wearing emerald robes with her hair pulled back in a tight bun was waiting for them.

"Good evening. I'm Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher," she said.

Draco leaned closer into Ron.

"She looks pretty strict to me," he whispered.

Ron nodded without looking at Draco. He was scared he'd get snapped at if his eyes faltered anywhere else.

"Yeah, she does," Ron said.

She cleared her throat and began talking again.

"Now, if you follow me, it's time for you to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said.

They all followed her into the Great Hall. Draco's eyes grew as he looked up at the ceiling. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed up.

"Hey, look up at the ceiling," Draco said.

His finger was still in the air as Ron looked up.

"Oh, wow," Ron said.

Candles were floating in the air with no support. Professor McGonagall stopped and turned around. The first years were getting on their tip-toes to get a better look at the hat that was waiting for them on a stool.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come there, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said.

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That hat looks really old," he said.

Professor McGonagall then began calling names. Ron and Draco, who thought it boring just watching people getting sorted, were too busy talking that time seemed to be going by fast.

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called.

A girl with very bushy brown hair walked up. Draco and Ron turned to watch.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.

Hermione quickly looked away and headed for the Gryffindor table as her and Ron's eyes met. Ron became nervous as he looked down. He didn't notice Draco leaning in.

"Too bad she's in Gryffindor," he whispered.

Ron was thinking so hard he had hardly heard Draco.

"What? Oh… yeah," he sighed.

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall yelled.

Draoc winked at Ron and made his way to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled before it even hit Draco's head.

Draco glanced over at Ron, who was smiling and clapping. Ron suddenly got the feeling he was being looked at. He also got the feeling that that person was Harry. Sure enough, Ron caught Harry's gaze.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called.

Ron turned and sighed as Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, trying not to look at Ron.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.

Harry smiled and joined Hermione at the table. Ron spent most of the rest of the sorting with his head down and waited.

"Weasley, Ronald," Professor McGonagall finally called.

Without looking around, Ron walked slowly up to the stool and closed his eyes as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"_Interesting, you are. You are conflicted my boy. You long for one house when you know you should be in another. And that's where I come in. _SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled.

Ron caught a glance at the Gryffindor table before joining Draco, and he saw that Hermione's face had fallen. He turned, not wanting to see the look on Harry's face.

xxx

Ron fell to his bed in the boys' dormitory room as Draco sat on his. They were the only ones in their so far.

"He hates me," Ron said.

Draco gave him a confused look as he watched Ron's head hit his pillow.

"What are you talking about? Who hates you," he asked.

Ron sighed as he leaned up and supported himself on his elbows.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"Why you say that," Draco asked.

Ron looked away as he remembered how Harry had looked at him in the Great Hall.

"You didn't see the look on his face after realizing that we were both in Slytherin," he said.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, yawned, and lay down.

"Use the girl to get to him then," he said.

Ron's eyes leveled as he too yawned and lay down.

"Granger," he asked.

Ron then remembered how she looked as though she really didn't want anything to do with him.

"Yes. Convince her that you're not the average Slytherin, and let her be the one to convince Potter," Draco said.

Ron didn't answer. He was too tired to continue the conversation.

AN:

I hope everyone's liking this.


	4. Chapter 3 Day One

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 Day One

Ron and Draco took in deep breaths as they only just made it to their first Transfiguration lesson.

"We've made it," Ron panted.

They sat down and spotted a car on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Barely though," Draco said, still eyeing the cat.

Ron leaned in so no one else could hear.

"That's her, isn't it," he asked Draco in a whisper.

Ron moaned as Draco nodded.

"It's got to be. But we made it, right," Draco asked.

"Yeah," Ron said as the door to the room swung open. Draco turned and laughed.

"Look who it is," he said.

Harry and Neville were running up the front to get seats. Their eyes grew when they saw the cat that was on top of the desk jump and transform into Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said.

The two boys swallowed hard.

"Sorry, Professor. We got lost," Harry said.

Ron watched as Harry and Neville sat at the front of the class.

xxx

A week past, and the mission hadn't gone anywhere. Ron sighed and picked at his food during lunch. There were several things going through his mind. Why had their Professors given them so much homework? Would he be able to keep up with the work? And way had Professor Snape kept glancing over at him during their Potion's lessons? Ron hadn't seemed to be giving his mission much thought. His train of thought was broken be Draco's laugh.

"Look at this. It seems that Granger and Potter have become friends," Draco said.

As Ron watched Harry and Hermione sit down at their table, his mission suddenly came back. This didn't cheer him up, however. Ron moaned and placed his hands over his face.

"I have to think of something," he said.

Draco's expression turned serious, seeing the confliction in his friend.

"Don't worry, you will. It's only been a week," he said.

xxx

They were entering their second week of lessons. Ron had become so consumed in the mission that he began forgetting the schedule.

"What class do we have after lunch," he asked.

Draco sighed and put down his fork.

"Charms," he said.

Ron looked down. He knew Draco was getting annoyed.

"Why does it seem that the day's gone by so slowly," Ron asked.

He asked this mostly for Draco's benefit. He knew Draco was dieing to complain about the mission.

"Because all you're worried about is trying to get to Harry Potter," Draco snapped.

Ron was smiling inside. Draco looked much better after venting.

"You would too," Ron said.

Draco surprisingly smiled.

"Yeah, well this isn't my mission so I'm not," he said.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione quickly turned back to her food. He shook his head and laughed.

"Granger was looking at you," Draco said, looking back down at his food.

Ron sighed as he stole a glance over at her.

"Do you think she'll believe a word I say," he asked.

"She should," Draco said, not noticing where Ron was looking.

xxx

Everyone was hovered over the message board when Draco and Ron walked into the Common Room.

"What's the big deal," Draco asked.

The two got on their tip-toes, trying to see why most of the Common Room was looking at the message board. What could be so important to cause this kind of reaction?

"Don't know," Ron said.

They raced to the front as the crowd started to clear.

"No way," Draco gasped.

Ron looked from Draco's beaming smile back to the board.

"What is it," he asked.

"We're getting flying lessons tomorrow," Draco said.

Ron became tense.

"Brilliant," he sighed.

Draco looked over at his friend and laughed.

"Don't sound too excited now. What's the matter with you? You're a fair flyer," he said.

Ron looked at Draco, uncertainty in his eyes.

"You think the teacher will make us call the broomsticks," he asked.

"Probably… why? Oh, come on," Draco laughed.

He now knew why Ron was so nervous.

"You told me you had been practicing calling your broom up," Draco said.

Ron gave a nervous grin.

"I'm not saying I haven't practiced. It's the problem that the practice hasn't helped much," he said.

AN:

Keep watching for updates and make sure to check out my YouTube channel!


	5. Chapter 4 Flying Lessons

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Flying Lessons

It was a couple of days later, and the Slytherins were all standing in a straight line right next to the Quidditch pitch. Ron, Draco, and many other Slytherins, were just staring at the other group of first years that were joining them. By the look of things, most of them were nervous. Ron leaned closer to Draco as the teacher passed them.

"Our lesson's with Gryffindors," he asked with a shaky voice.

How would they fair against the brave Gryffindors? Draco crossed his arms and laughed, not looking at Ron. Ron too laughed a little, knowing what Draco was thinking.

"We'll show them who the better flyers are," Draco said.

He finally turned and smiled at Ron, who smiled back. They both knew they were good flyers, even with Ron's problem. They turned to the front as their teacher cleared her throat. Her short spiky hair made her look tough, and it shown of the faces of the first years.

"Good morning. I am Madam Hooch, your flying instructor," she said.

Ron noticed Hermione giving Harry an anxious look. He made sure Draco wasn't noticing his lack of attentiveness to the lesson.

"I've never flown before," he heard Hermione whisper.

"Neither have I," Harry said, his voice a little shaky.

Hermione nervously looked up at the sky. Ron did too without realizing he was.

"And I'm horrified of heights," Hermione said.

Ron's turned back to the instructor as she began speaking again.

"Now, will you step to the right side of your broom?" Madam Hooch asked.

Ron moaned as they obeyed her command.

"Oh, no…" Ron began, walking to the right of his broom.

Draco glanced over at Ron and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Place your left hand over it and yell up," Madam Hooch said.

Ron threw his head up.

"I knew it," he groaned.

Draco shook his head and looked over at Ron.

"You heard the woman, yell up," he said.

With the yell of the last word, the broom raised and Draco caught it. Ron sighed and looked down at his own, but not before glancing over at Hermione and Harry. He saw Harry's broom was already in his head. Hermione was still trying to get hers to even move an inch.

"Up," Ron commanded with a yell.

Nothing happened.

"Up," Ron yelled again.

The broom came up and hit Ron on the nose. Draco started to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Draco," Ron said, face red.

Draco heard a small laugh and found it was coming from one of the Gryffindors. He turned to Ron, who had given up and picked up his broom.

"Hey at least you caught her attention," Draco whispered to Ron.

Ron looked to find Hermione covering her mouth, in a fit of giggles. He began laughing too as he massaged his nose. He liked her smile. He wanted to keep his eyes on her, but Madam Hooch was now calling for everyone's attention again.

"Now, I want you to take hold of your broom and jump off the ground. Hover in the air for the moment, then come back down," Madam Hooch explained.

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a scream and everyone had covered their mouths as one of the students went soaring into the air.

"Neville," everyone gasped.

By this time most of the Slytherins were laughing at the sight, including Draco. Ron had his mouth opened, glancing between the looks no Hermione and Harry's faces, and Neville.

"Come back down, boy," Madam Hooch demanded with her finger in the air.

"That's not good," Ron whispered.

Him and Draco were nearly knocked to the ground as Madam Hooch ran between them.

"Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch called.

Ron turned to look at Hermione as he heard her frantic cry. He noticed Harry's eyes were fixed on Hermione too.

"Help him," Hermione cried.

All they looked up as they heard Neville scream. He was now falling to the ground.

"Oh, no," Ron gasped.

He looked away before Neville hit the ground. Everyone ran towards him. Ron turned and saw Madam Hooch pushing everyone out of the way.

"Is he all right," he heard Hermione ask Harry as he and Draco walked closer.

Madam Hooch sighed as she helped Neville up.

"It's a broken wrist. Stay here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. You'll be expelled if I catch you in the air," she said, her voice threatening.

While everyone watched Madam Hooch and Neville leave the grounds, Ron turned and saw Draco standing up.

"Look at this," he said to wear only Ron could hear him.

Ron noticed the sphere at once.

"It's Neville's," he said.

Draco glanced at Harry, then back at Ron. The look on his face made Ron somewhat uneasy.

"I got a plan," Draco said.

Before Ron knew it, Draco was making his way towards the group. Ron shook his head and began running after him.

"Draco," he called.

He had to catch his breath as he finally caught up.

"Look what the fast-so dropped," Draco said with some triumph in his voice.

To Ron's surprise, he saw Harry step forward.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry demanded.

Ron had to admit that he was impressed. There was no shakiness in his voice. He held out his hand and waited for Draco to give to him. Draco now laughed harder. Ron wasn't sure if Draco really knew what he was doing.

"How about I put it on the roof for him to find," Draco suggested.

Ron moaned as Draco mounted his broom.

"Draco, stop it," he pleaded, still not understanding what he was doing.

It was too late. Draco went flying into the air. Ron turned to find Harry now too getting on his broom. He was about to tell him not to when Hermione beat him to it.

"Harry, don't. You heard what Madam Hooch said," Hermione said.

Ron then realized what Draco was doing. He crossed his arms and walked over to the pair. The fact that everyone was looking at him didn't bother Ron.

"Don't be an idiot just because he is," Ron told Harry.

Hermione looked over at Ron with her mouth slightly opened, as if ready to say something. Whether she was Ron never found out because Harry shot up into the sky and stopped in front of Draco.

"Apparently they've both idiots," Hermione sighed.

She was looking up at the scene going on in the air when Ron glanced at her. He quickly looked up before she noticed.

"They better get back down here," Ron said in a way that felt forced out.

Hermione looked back down, then turned to Ron and extended her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said.

Ron's eyes grew as he looked at her hand.

"Ro… Ron Weas…Weasley," he stuttered as he took her hand and shook it.

He took a deep breath as their hand separated. Ron looked down at it and noticed the precipitation on it. He hoped it hadn't all ready been like it before taking Hermione's hand. Ron wiped it on his pants, trying not to make it too noticeable. He was worrying too much about his sweaty palms to see that Hermione had her head down, cheeks a little flushed. She then picked it up and looked over at Ron, whose attention had turned back to Harry and Draco.

"Weasley? What's a Weasley doing with a Malfoy," Hermione asked.

Ron watched throw the Neville's Remembrall, barely hearing Hermione.

"Excuse me," he asked.

Hermione sighed and put her hands on her hips. Ron didn't like this movement.

"I may be a Muggleborn, but I do read. The Malfoy's have been said to be followers of You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

Ron closed his eyes. So she was a Muggleborn. A Muggleborn who he knew was getting suspicious. He opened his eyes and caught Hermione's gaze.

"And…" he began, not really knowing what to say.

"Your father is a Pureblood who loves Muggles," Hermione said.

Ron sighed in relief inside. However, it still didn't calm him totally. There was still a chance Hermione would figure everything out.

"Well, we don't let our parents get in the way of being friends," Ron said slowly.

He wanted to sound convincing, yet not get his word mixed up.

"I see," Hermione simply said.

She looked back up at the sky and saw Harry coming down. Ron, who began to panic at Hermione's reaction, tried to get why she had reacted like that out.

"What, you think since I'm in Slytherin and friends with a Malfoy that that makes me a bad person," he asked.

"Well…" Hermione began as she looked down.

"Listen, I don't like being a Slytherin, but my Pureblood status leaves me with little options," Ron said with a laugh.

The word came out without him thinking. He smiled, impressed at his quick thinking. Ron saw from the corner of his eye Draco walking their way. Harry had just landed. His and Hermione's conversation had better end fast.

"So Malfoy won't get mad that you're talking to a Muggleborn," Hermione asked, also noticing Draco drawing nearer.

"I don't care. Him of all people know you can't stop someone from talking to someone they don't like," Ron said.

Hermione turned with a smiled and joined Harry. Ron sighed as Draco walked up to him and clapped his shoulder. Before Draco could say anything, however, Professor McGonagall was calling out Harry's name. Ron, Draco, Hermione, and the rest of the class, watched Harry disappear from view wit the Transfiguration teacher.

AN:

Another chapter down!


	6. Chapter 5 Charms Class

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Charms Class

The word that Harry Potter had been caught flying without any supervision had quickly spread around the castle. They were all surprised to see Harry walk into the Great the next morning. Draco had developed a short temper after that. Even now that is was a couple of days later, Draco's attitude hadn't improved. It didn't help matters once he spotted the package that Harry and Hermione were looking at.

"I still can't believe it," Draco muttered, trying not to let Ron hear.

Ron, however, had heard this. He had all ready spotted Harry's mail and knew what was. Aside from being excused from getting detention or expulsion, it became known to everyone, even though it was supposed to be kept secret, that Harry had become Seeker of the Gryffindor House team.

"Potter's caught flying when he's not supposed to, and gets a spot on his House team for it," Draco snapped.

Ron looked nervously around and noticed people looking at them.

"Calm down. He can't be all that good," he said.

Draco sighed and began eating his eggs. Ron was glad Draco had calmed. If he was being truthful with himself though, Ron was pretty sure Harry was going to surprise them. Ron turned to Draco as he heard him take a deep breath.

"Anyway, what happened with Granger?" Draco asked.

Ron laughed and took a bit of toast. He couldn't believe it had taken Draco this long to remember. He must've been really distracted about what hadn't happened to Harry.

"I forgot the whole reason for getting at Potter was for you two to talk to her," Draco said.

Now that subject had come up, Ron wasn't really sure he wanted to talk about it.

"We talked. I guess now we'll see of she believed a word," Ron said.

"What?" Draco asked.

Ron sighed and looked down. When he looked back up, he glanced over at Gryffindor table.

"She just thought it was strange that a Weasley was friends with a Malfoy," Ron said.

He closed his eyes, waiting for Draco's retort.

"You came up with something though, didn't you?" Draco asked.

Ron opened his eyes and nodded. He saw a hint of anxiousness in Draco's face.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

Draco shook his and pushed his plate away.

"Come on, let's get to Charms," he said.

Ron had the urge to make a u-turn as they drew closer Hermione and Harry. He didn't know why she seemed to always make him nervous. Hermione spotted him and smiled, leaving Ron with no choice but to keeping walked with Draco.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione beamed, not holding back any enthusiasm.

Draco, who Ron saw looked like throwing up, kept walking.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron smiled.

Hermione walked over at sit next to Harry, who had also turned and walked to his sight like Draco did with Hermione. Ron sighed as he sat next to Draco.

"Still not saying anything, is he?" Draco asked, referring to Harry.

Ron glanced Harry's way, and shook his head.

"Can you blame him?" he asked which came out almost empathetically.

"I'm not to pity Potter," Draco said between gritted teeth.

After class, Ron told Draco to go along, that he had something to do. Draco left, thinking it had to do with the mission. Ron took a deep a breath as he approached Hermione and Harry, who was a little ways away talking to Neville.

"So, we meet again," Hermione said.

Ron gave a nervous laugh and looked down. He looked back up after regaining control.

"I hear Potter got on your House team," Ron said, trying to make conversation.

Draco was right. If there was any chance of getting Harry, he'd have to do it through Hermione.

"Yeah, but I still think Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore shouldn't have rewarded him for breaking school rules," Hermione said.

"Well, it wasn't an official school rule though, wasn't it?" Ron wondered out loud, not really meaning for Hermione to answer.

"That's what I keep telling her," a voice said, making Ron jump a little.

It was Harry. He nodded to Ron, and Hermione told him bye and walked away with Harry, leaving Ron speechless.

xxx

Ron was still in shock that Harry had said anything to him after class that he hardly heard his name later one the next day as he walked through the halls without Draco.

"Hey, Weasley," the voice called again.

Ron shook his head and turned and found Harry coming towards him.

"You're not like many Slytherins, are you?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, trying to make it look as normal as possible.

"Afraid not," he said the convincing way he could after being off in his own world.

The two then started walking. Ron, out of nervousness, put him hands in his pockets.

"Still, you'd think the Weasleys and Malfoys would be enemies," Harry said.

Ron almost stopped. He knew Harry knew. He had to have. Ron swallowed hard.

"We are… at least our parents are anyway," he said.

Harry nodded and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron was surprised to see a smile from Harry.

"See you tomorrow then," Harry said.

Ron waved and tried to smile.

"See you tomorrow," he replied.

Ron turned and headed for the Slytherin dormitories, a little panicked as to how much Harry suspected.

xxx

Ron came running into the boys' dormitory and fell to his bed. The door opened again and Draco came storming in.

"What's your problem?" Draco demanded.

Ron got on and began pacing the room, hand all in his air.

"I'm a fool," he shouted.

Draco lowered his eyebrows as he calmed.

"Why?" he asked Ron.

"For trying to think I could do this," Ron said, falling to his bed again.

Draco walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

It came out as more of a concern rather than a demand this time.

"Harry's going to find me out," Ron panicked.

Draco awkwardly patted him on the back as Ron buried his head in one of his pillows. He wasn't one to show much affection towards others.

AN:

I feel like I'm finally getting things done!


	7. Chapter 6 The Quidditch Match

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 The Quidditch Match

Ron and Harry were wrapped up in some kind of weed. Hermione was standing on the edge, looking horrified. Ron didn't even remember how they gotten to this to begin with. He felt the weed tighten.

"Where are we?" Ron asked impatiently.

He was beginning to panic more, which didn't seem to be helping.

"Keep still. The both of you. This is Devil's Snare. If you move, it will only kill you faster," Hermione said.

Her voice was shaky. Ron moaned and threw his head up. Harry was silently struggling more.

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax," Ron shouted.

Hermione spilled and fell into the pit. She closed her eyes and didn't move an inch. Ron and Harry watched in horror as the minute Hermione was being pulled down.

"Hermione," Ron said Harry yelled.

Ron then felt himself being woken into consciousness.

"Ron? Ron, wake up," a voice yelled.

Ron's eyes bolted open, noticing Draco's voice. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh, what?" Ron asked.

Draco laughed and sat on the corner of Ron's bed. Ron then noticed he was precipitating quite a bit.

"Have a nasty dream?" Draco asked.

Ron yawned and covered his face with his hands.

"You can say that," he said.

Draco hopped off the bed and threw a school robe that was laying over a chair at Ron.

"Well, come on and get dressed. We have to eat breakfast before the Quidditch match," he said.

Ron looked at his robe in his hand sighed.

"Right, today's the first match. Slytherin verses Gryffindor," he said.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked.

Ron shook his heads as he got up and got dressed.

"Nothing. Come on, let's eat," he said.

xxx

Ron and Draco joined their fellow Slytherins as everyone took their seat for the match. They watched as Madam Hooch walked on to the field. Ron was still in and out of attentiveness, trying to remember the dream and the meaning behind it.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin verses Gryffindor," the commentator yelled.

There were cheers and applauses. Ron looked over at commentator and noticed he was a third year from Gryffindor. He turned as Draco was leaning into him.

"Maybe Potter will have an accident and you won't have to…" Draco began to whisper, but Ron cut him off.

He didn't want anyone listening to find out about the mission.

"Watch it! You don't want someone to overhear, now do you?" Ron asked in a whisper.

Draco looked down.

"Of course not," he said.

With that, Madam Hooch released the Quaffle. To Ron's surprise, he found himself cheering Harry under his breath as time passed.

"HARRY," voices yelled.

Ron stopped Harry, who's broom was about to knock him off.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Draco's eyes were on Harry, not wanting to miss the moment he fell.

"Look at his broom," Draco laughed.

Draco still wasn't leaving his eyes from Harry as Ron began looking around.

"Who's doing it?" Ron wondered.

With his head shaking, Draco took his eyes off Harry and began looking around.

"Don't know. Wait a minute. Look over at the teachers stand," Draco said.

Ron eyes moved to the place Draco was pointing at.

"What do you… no way. Professor Snape?" he asked.

Ron looked over at the Gryffindor stand to find Hermione but couldn't. Where was she? He could have sworn he saw her standing in front of Hagrid, the Game Keeper who had befriended her and Harry.

"You're on fire," someone yelled.

Ron turned and saw the hem of Snape's robes on fire. He couldn't help but smile. Somehow, he knew Hermione had something to do with it.

xxx

The next day, Ron spotted Hermione and Harry and ran to catch up to them.

"Hey, Harry… Hermione," he called.

Hermione turned and smiled as Ron stopped and caught his breath. Harry had simply turned but had no expression on his face.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione smiled.

Ron took a deep breath and looked over at Harry.

"Interesting match, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

"Yeah," was all Harry said.

Ron though that Harry wasn't really into talking at the moment. So, he turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Did you find out what was wrong with the broom?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave a nervous glace at Harry, who was still looking down.

"It was jinxed," she said.

Ron's eyes grew. He knew he had to act as surprised as possible.

"Jinxed? But who'd…" he began before Harry cut him off.

"Snape," Harry said.

Ron turned to him in shock. Hermione too seemed taken aback that Harry was speaking.

"Snape?" Ron asked, though he already this.

Harry nodded and glanced over at Hermione. At that moment, Ron knew what was going to happen next.

"Hermione saw him and set fire to his robes to break his eye concentration," Harry said with a smile.

Ron had to smile too. If anyone was able to set fire to a Professor's robes and not get caught, it would be Hermione.

"Nice going," Ron said.

Hermione looked down and smiled, trying to hide the hint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said.

xxx

Ron sat straight up in his bed later that night after Draco had made a suggestion about their Potion's Professor.

"Are you mental," Ron asked, his voice a little less loudly than he wanted, but he didn't want to wake up the rest of the boys on the room.

Draco put his hand up in the air. He though his suggestion was quite good in his opinion.

"What? If Professor Snape's trying to kill Potter, why not tell him the mission?" Draco asked.

Ron sighed and let his head hit the pillow.

"I have to do this on my own. Plus, I wasn't supposed to tell anything. You're not even supposed to know," he said.

AN:

None.


	8. Chapter 7 The Troll

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 7 The Troll

It was now Halloween. Ron and Draco walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Draco went to sit at the Slytherin table when Ron stopped Harry walking into the Great alone.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said.

Harry turned and saw Ron walked towards.

"Hi, Ron," he said somewhat dazed.

He was surprised Ron would if even talk to him if Hermione wasn't with him.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, knowing that that was going to be Ron's first question.

"I believe she's in the girls' bathroom," he said.

Ron looked down, a bit embarrassed. Ever since he started having that dream, Ron felt like something was going to happen to the three of them. He almost dared to believe at some points it meant him failing at the mission.

"Oh, okay," Ron said.

With his head down, Ron walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. Ron turned as Draco sighed at the way he was acting.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Draco asked.

Ron lowered his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and looked back at his food.

"Granger. You were asking Potter about her, weren't you?" he asked.

Ron looked down and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er…" he began.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food.

"Don't bother answering that," he said.

"Listen, the more interested I seem to be in Hermione, the less suspicious Harry will be, right?" Ron asked.

Ron's eyes grew as Draco almost chocked on his food. Draco shook his head and looked over at Ron, who was looking at him like he was still choking.

"It'd sound more convincing if you would've used their surnames," he said.

Ron looked down.

"Oh…" he muttered.

Draco began to shake him after noticing his expression.

"If you're getting attached to them…" he began.

"I'm not," Ron snapped.

Ron took hold of the table and leaned forward. When he looked up, there was a troll. There was a scream from a girl, a flash of light, and then he was back at the feast, still clutching the table.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

Ron let go and turned to Draco, who was looking scared.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Draco lowered his eyebrows as Ron got up. He gave a frustrated say as he saw Ron heading for the Gryffindor table.

"Everything all right there, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," he said.

Harry's eyes leveled.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

Ron took a deep breath and looked side to side before leaning in.

"I think Hermione's in trouble," he whispered.

"But how…" Harry began before the Great Halls doors swung open.

They watch as their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor came running down the hall.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon," Professor Quirrell yelled.

Harry's eyes grew and turned to Ron, totally flabbergasted.

"Are you…" he began before their professor began to talk again.

"Thought you ought to know," Professor Quirrell said, falling to the ground.

Everyone then began screaming. Professor Dumbledore stood up to order silence.

Prefects, escort your House's back to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons," he said.

Harry stopped Ron as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wait a minute. Hermione's nowhere near the dungeons," he said.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. He knew where Hermione was. He knew she was in danger.

"We have to get to the girls' bathroom," Ron said.

"But…" Harry began.

"Do you trust me?" Ron asked.

Harry made a little noise in his mouth as his eyes met Ron's.

"I just…" he began, but he couldn't finish.

"Please, come on," Ron begged.

Harry sighed as he looked around them.

"Ron, we're not going to be able to get away," he said, indicating the crowding hall.

Ron bit his lip and looked around from the Slytherins.

"Sure we will. We just have to make sure Percy doesn't see us," he said.

They waited until Ron's brother was turned in the opposite direction.

"Now," Ron said.

They started running the opposite direction. When they rounded the corner, Harry pulled Ron behind a knight.

"Hold it," Harry said.

There it was. A fully grown mountain troll. Harry and Ron were holding each other up, making sure neither of them fell.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon," Ron said.

Harry gasped, realizing where it was heading.

"It's headed for the girls' bathroom," he said.

And then there was a horrible cry.

"Help," the voice yelled which Harry and Ron noticed was Hermione's.

The two looked at each other, terror in their eyes. How were they going to take on this troll by themselves?

"Hermione," Harry and Ron yelled.

They entered the bathroom to find half the stalls demolished and Hermione on the ground covering her head with her hands.

"Help," Hermione yelled as she lifted her head up a little.

Harry and Ron started picking up debry to throw at the troll.

"Hermione, move," Harry yelled.

As fast as she could on her hands and knees, Hermione made her way to a corner.

"Harry," Ron yelled.

Hermione turned and gasped when she saw Harry being held by the ankles by the troll.

"Do something," Harry yelled to Ron.

Ron looked around with his hands in the air.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Anything! Hurry up," Harry yelled.

Ron reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

"Swish and flick," Hermione said.

"_Wingardian Leviosa_," Ron yelled.

The club in the troll's hand levitated into the air. When it was over the troll's head, it fell and hit it, knocking it unconscious.

xxx

Draco was pacing the length of him bed. Ron was sitting on his bed watching. Professor McGonagall, along with several over teachers, had entered the bathroom. Hermione had taken responsibility for the reason why the three of them were standing in front of an unconscious troll. It was because of this that Ron had begun questioning himself. Were his feelings for Hermione growing into something more? Would he now be able to succeed in his mission after what he, Harry, and Hermione had gone through?

"You're absolutely mental," Draco shouted.

Ron sighed and looked from the ground towards Draco.

"But… he began.

Draco turned and began walking towards him.

"Risking your life for that Mudblood," he said.

Ron's face turned red as he stood up.

"Don't call her that," he snapped.

Draco shook his head and turned around.

"You should've just let the troll kill them," he said.

Ron looked down, don't wanting to think about what would happen of the troll had.

"I couldn't," he said, almost pleading with Draco to make him understand that he couldn't let Harry die.

He needed to be alive for when Voldemort came.

"I know… I know. The Dark Lord wants Potter alive," Draco said.

"Then?" Ron asked.

Draco sighed as he turned to Ron, who had sat back down on his bed.

"You've just changed," he said.

On looked down, thinking. Had he really changed? Had Harry and Hermione distorted his thinking so much that Draco had noticed?

"Maybe I have," Ron said more to himself than Draco.

AN:

None.


	9. Chapter 8 Deepest Desire

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 8

It as now the Christmas holidays, and Ron and Harry were seeing Hermione on the train. Harry was obviously staying because he wasn't about to go to the Dursley's. Ron's parents had decided to visit one of their other sons, so he was staying at Hogwarts with his three other brothers.

"Remember what you need to do, Harry," Hermione said.

He nodded, looking almost annoyed.

"I know," he said.

Ron looked down and gave a small grin. Harry was definitely getting annoyed. Hermione had obviously been telling this for some time now. They finished telling Hermione goodbye and began walking back to the castle.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes were on the ground. That wasn't a good sign to Ron.

"I don't think I should," Harry said.

Ron realized this was something important, and was now more determined to find out what it was about.

"Oh, come on," he egged Harry on.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up.

"All right, but you have to swear not to tell Snape," he said.

Ron had a pretty good idea as to why Harry was saying this, but again, he had to act as if he didn't

"What does he have to do with anything?" he asked.

"We think he's trying to steal something for Vol…" Harry began before Ron gasped.

Harry lowered his eyebrows.

"Okay, I get it. Just don't finish his name," Ron said.

Ron felt his heart beating faster and he looked down. Harry was still looking at him differently. Was this how it was going to end? Was it because of his reacted that Harry would know the truth?

"Um… all right," Harry said.

And then something more terrifying hit Ron. Was Voldemort already somewhere in Hogwarts?

"Wait, you think he's here then?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere in the forest," Harry said.

xxx

After dinner at night after Christmas, Ron sunk out into the Dark Forest. He had to know the truth. With his arms crossed, Ron walked deeper into the forest. He stopped dead in his tracks as He stopped someone hunched over a unicorn. Ron gasped as the figure turned and began coming towards him.

"Ah," he screamed.

It grabbed Ron by the throat and held him to the ground.

"Declare yourself," it demanded.

"I'm Ro…Ron Weas… Weasley," he stammered.

Ron began rubbing his throat when the figure let him go.

"My Lord?" he asked.

The figure turned his back on Ron.

"I am weak. Have you done what I asked?" Voldemort asked.

It took Ron a while to digest what was going on.

"Yes, my Lord," Ron finally nodded.

"Excellent. Now go. You have done your job," Voldermort said.

Ron nodded.

"Thank you, my Lord," he said.

xxx

Now it was Ron pacing the length of his bed while Draco sat on his. Ron had just returned and woke Draco up to tell him. They were making sure to stay quiet so they wouldn't wake up the rest in the room.

"This is bad. Really bad," Ron panicked.

"What could be so bad for you to act like this?" Draco asked. "It's not like Potter knows the Dark Lord's here."

Ron gave him a want-to-bet look. Draco's eyes grew.

"No way," Draco said, a bit disoriented.

Ron finally stopped and sat on his bed, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I don't know how, but he and Hermione have a feeling Snape's stealing…" he began before Draco started laughing softly.

"Snape? Man, if they only knew…" Draco continued laughing.

Ron looked up and sighed.

"No comment," he said.

Then Draco really began thinking.

"If it is Snape…" he began before Ron grunted.

Draco watched Ron turn to lie on his bed.

"I don't fell like talking about this anymore," Ron said.

xxx

It was now reaching the end of January, and Ron found himself wandering the corridors, usually having to hide from Flitch or his cat, Mrs. Norris. He gasped as he hit something invisible. Ron picked himself up as the person was revealed.

"Ron?" the voice asked.

It was Harry. And in his hand Ron saw he had an Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down, somewhat embarrassed. He then looked Ron sat in the eyes.

"Do you usually walk the corridors alone at night?" Harry asked with a slight laugh in his voice.

Ron smile and pointed to the cloak.

"No. What are you doing with an Invisibility Cloak?" he asked.

Harry smiled held it a bit tighter, as if he was scared to lose it.

"It was my dads. Look what I found," he said, suddenly excited.

The entered a room what looked like to Ron to be a storage room. Harry walked over to a mirror and indicated to Ron to stand in front of it. Ron did so, but only saw himself.

"What am I supposed to see?" he asked.

Harry then walked next to Ron, a little confused.

"You don't see them?" he asked.

Ron looked over at Harry, whose eyes were glued to the mirror.

"Who?" he asked.

"My parents," Harry said.

Ron's eyes grew when his eyes met the mirror a second time. This time, he wasn't only seeing his and Harry's reflection.

"No, I see… um, never mind," Ron said.

Harry laughed at Ron's nervous expression.

"Come on now. What do you see?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to Harry as he laughed even harder.

"Oh, I know what it is," Harry said.

Ron began to panic. There were two things he saw. One them was the mission. The other was just Hermione standing next to him.

"You… you do?" Ron asked.

"It's sort of obvious." Harry said.

Ron swallowed hard.

"It… it is?" he asked.

"You see yourself with Hermione," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron sighed in relief.

"Guilty," he laughed.

Harry still didn't know anything… for now anyway.

AN:

Before you start bugging me saying my time line is messed up, I am already aware of that. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 9 The Visit

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 9 The Visit

Ever since that night, Ron had been going back to the mirror for the past week. He sat there with his arms wrapped around his legs, watching the two figures in the mirror. Right now, it was of him and Hermione after leaving Hogwarts by the way they looked.

"Back again, Mr. Weasley?" a voice asked.

Ron turned and gasped. He quickly got up and stared at the elderly man in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore…" he muttered.

How had he known he was there? Ron wondered for a second if Harry had told the Headmaster.

"Men have driven themselves mad in front of this mirror," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron was thankful that the Headmaster didn't seem upset. He turned to the mirror as Professor Dumbledore's long finger pointer to it.

"What exactly does the mirror show? I know it doesn't show the future. Harry saw his parents, but they're gone," Ron said.

Surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore smiled. This seemed to clam Ron some.

"You're quite right, Mr. Weasley. I would've thought, however, that you would've figured it out. The mirror shows the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts," Professor Dumbledore said.

And then something came to Ron.

"Can it switch between two?" Ron asked.

"Naturally it does," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron looked down.

"Right," he said.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as Ron glanced back at the mirror.

"I must tell you that this mirror will be moved from here to a new home tomorrow," he said.

Ron turned in shock. He wanted to protest this decision, but ended up just nodding.

xxx

Even after a week, Ron still couldn't get his mind off the mirror. He was walking alone in the halls when two students went sprinting past him. Turning, he recognized the pair was Hermione and Harry.

"What's the rush? Hey," Ron called.

They were so far ahead of him Ron doubted they could here him. Ron finally caught up with them as they ran into Professor McGonagall's class. She was sitting at her desk, going through some paperwork.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately," Harry panted.

Professor McGonagall looked at their frantic expressions.

"I'm afraid he's not here at the moment," she said.

Harry and Hermione looked at other in horror. Ron, who was still catching his breath, just stared at them.

"Gone?" Harry asked.

"He received an owl from the Ministry and left for London," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione looked down, knowing what Harry was going to say next.

"Snape's going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall and Ron's eyes grew.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, that the stone is perfectly well protected," she said.

With their heads down, Ron followed Hermione and Harry out. Ron stopped alongside Hermione as Harry turned.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight," Harry said.

Ron finally caught his breath.

"Are either one of you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron, noticing him for the first time.

"We're going to get that stone before Snape does," Harry said.

Ron looked down.

"I… I want to help," he said.

Ron didn't know why he had said it. But as the words came, he realized how much he did want to help. Harry and Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Why? Snape's your Head of House," Hermione said.

Ron gave a small smile.

"It's like you told me, Harry. I'm not your normal Slytherin," he said.

Hermione looked over at Harry, clearly confused. Harry couldn't help but like.

"Right then," he said.

Hermione smiled as Harry began walking away.

"Meet us outside out Common Room at eleven tonight," she told Ron.

Ron smiled as Hermione bit her lip before turning to join Harry.

"I'll be there," he said.

His eyes grew as Harry turned.

"And, Ron…" Harry began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think this is the first time the Sorting Hat has gotten it wrong," Harry said.

Ron gave a nervous smile.

"No, it didn't. I'm just a Pureblood with a different way of thinking," he said.

Ron was dieing inside. He had fooled Harry and Hermione for so long now. Now that intentions were changing, would he be caught?

"See you later," Harry said.

"See you," Ron waved.

With that, they went to their separate Common Rooms.

AN:

Oh boy, poor Ron. With one more chapter left, what will Ron do?


	11. Chapter 10 The Twist

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 10 The Twist

Ron jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was little after eleven and was standing by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Who's there?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed as he took off his cloak to reveal him and Hermione.

"Shhh… it's us," he said.

Ron noticed that Hermione too was now fighting to laugh.

"Oh… I should've known you'd be using the cloak," he said.

The mood then turned serious.

"Hurry up! We need to get there before Snape does," Harry said.

"Right," Ron nodded.

Hermione threw part of the cloak over Ron. They made their way to the third floor. Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron as he gasped.

"Wait a minute. This is the third floor," Ron said.

"And?" Harry asked.

Ron noticed that Hermione now too was giving him a questionable look.

"It's forbidden," he said.

They rolled their eyes and continued walking.

"If you're too scared, then go back," Harry said.

Ron sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to be good.

"Let's just get this over with," Ron said.

Ron's mouth dropped when they entered the room. There was something big asleep. Ron gasped after realizing what it was.

"You didn't tell me about a three-headed dog," he said, his voice shaky.

Ron noticed that Hermione was looking a little nervous too.

"Stop whining, will you? As long as there's music playing, Fluffy won't wake up," Harry said.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked. "It has a name!"

Ron looked over at the three-headed dog as Harry and Hermione attempted to move one of the legs that were covering a trap door.

"Will you please help me get its leg off the trap door?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook away his thoughts and began helping.

"Alright, I'll go first," he said.

Hermione had fear in her eyes as Harry shook his head.

"No, I will," Harry insisted.

Ron backed away knowing that it was a lost argument.

"Be careful," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron turned away as Harry jumped in.

"Alright, it's safe," Harry called.

Hermione and Ron took a deep breath.

"One… two… three," they yelled.

When Hermione hit the soft surface, she quickly made her way the edge. The weed looking plants were now wrapping themselves around Harry and Ron.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

The weeds wrapped around tighter as Harry and Ron continued to move.

"Keep still. The both of you. This is Devil's Snare. If you move, it will only kill you faster," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes grew.

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax," he yelled.

Hermione slipped into the pit. She kept very still and before Harry and Ron knew it, she was being pulled down.

"Hermione," the two yelled.

Ron was now trying even more then ever to get his hands free. Harry was now entering shock.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I told you to relax," Hermione's voice echoed.

Where it was because of the shock, Ron didn't know, but he soon saw Harry's body sink.

"Harry! Help," Ron yelled.

Harry felt himself hit hard ground. Without opening his eyes, he felt himself being helped up. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Hermione.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked, looking up.

Harry shook his head as he rubbed his back.

"Apparently not," he said with a little moan.

Harry was too busy tending to his back that all he saw was Hermione point her wand up and a flash of light. Ron fell through and hit the ground. Hermione and Harry quickly helped him up.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"It sounds like wings," Harry said.

Slowly, they walked through the door and found the sound was coming from flying keys.

"How odd," Hermione said.

Harry walked over to the door to the next room and tried to open it. It did not open.

"We need to get the rusty key like the handle," Harry said.

Ron's eyes grew as he pointed up.

"There," he said.

Harry took the broom that was in the middle of the room and began chasing it down. It didn't help matters that the keys were now moving more actively than they were before.

Catch," Harry yelled.

Hermione grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Ron and Hermione ran in and shut the door quickly after Harry flew in.

"Come on," Harry said breathlessly.

Hermione and Harry were taken aback as Ron suddenly stopped.

"Oh, no," he moaned.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

He sighed and turned to face them.

"It's a chess board," Ron said.

Hermione and Harry glanced over and saw a huge chess board in the middle of the room.

"So?" Harry asked.

Ron gave a little laugh. Wizard Chess, while fun in a minimum scale, was surly dangerous at the scale in which it was now. He then realized that Hermione and Harry had come from Muggle families, and were completely oblivious to how wizard games.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We have to play to get through. Harry, take the Bishop's place, Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side Castle," Ron said.

Hermione turned and looked over at he getting into place.

"And you?" she asked.

"I'll be the Knight," Ron said, acting braver than he actually felt.

"You don't think it'll be like Wizard's Chess, do you, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron turned in shock. Apparently, Harry knew more than he put on.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ron said.

With that, they began playing. Ron had to decide how he wanted the outcome. Did he want to leave them severely weakened, but not enough to Harry to Voldemort? Or did he care anymore and was going to help in anyway he could? With a last glance at Hermione, Ron made his decision.

"Wait a minute…" Harry began, looking over at the pieces then back at Ron.

Ron took a deep breath.

"You know what'll happen. Once I make my move, checkmate the King and leave," he said.

Harry began shaking his head.

"No, Ron," he yelled.

Hermione looked at the pair in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

Harry looked over at Hermione, true fear in his eyes.

"He's going to sacrifice himself," he said.

Ron was shock at the shakiness of Harry's voice. He had no idea Harry had truly thought of him as a friend. Ron looked down, knowing his decision was the right one. When he looked up, Hermione's tear filled eyes met his. This frightened him some.

"No, you can't," Hermione cried.

"It's what I deserve," Ron muttered, looking down.

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What you… what are you talking about?" he asked.

Ron gripped the knight he was sitting on a little harder as he looked down.

"You should've never made it this far. You're supposed to be dead right now, but you're not," he said.

"I don't…" Harry began before Ron looked straight at him, catching him off guard.

"Get the stone and destroy it. Hear me? It has to be you that dose it," Ron said.

He then turned to Hermione. It killed him to look at those angry eyes. Unlike Harry, Hermione knew exactly what Ron was saying.

"How could you?" Hermione asked, her voice showing every trace of being appalled.

Ron turned quickly, wanting to waste no more time.

"Check," he yelled.

The Queen dug her sword straight into the knight, throwing Ron off and knocking him unconscious.

"Ron," Hermione yelled.

Harry gasped as she took a step towards him.

"Hermione, don't move! We're still playing," he said.

He took a deep breath.

"Checkmate," Harry said defiantly.

xxx

Ron slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shut them again. Hermione and Professor Dumbledore were standing at the end of his bed in what Ron figured was the Hospital Wing.

"But, Professor…" Hermione began to protest.

He put one up, causing her to be silent.

"Miss Granger, I'm aware," Professor said with a smile.

"Then how could you say to forgive him?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley never wanted any of this to happen," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron was fighting the urge to flash his eyes open, but he thought he could feel Hermione's eyes on him.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Something happened that he didn't expect," Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ron caught his breath, not believing how the Headmaster knew all of this.

"And what was that?" Hermione asked.

"He fell for you," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling broadly.

Hermione had become speechless. Ron became aware that he had stopped breathing. As he tried keep steal, Ron had the strangest feeling that Professor Dumbledore knew he was listening.

"Mr. Weasley knew exactly what he was doing putting you and Mr. Potter in those certain positions on the chess board tonight," Professor Dumbledore said, pausing at Hermione's shocked expression. "He was going to risk his own life to save you and Mr. Potter."

Ron heard Hermione hurried steps walk out. He slowly opened his eyes. Professor Dumbledore turned to him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," he smiled.

Ron looked down, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping.

"Professor Dumbledore…" he began before he was stopped by Professor Dumbledore's head.

"You've had quite the adventure," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I'm… wait. Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

He really didn't know why he asked about Hermione. He and Professor Dumbledore knew perfectly well she had walked out the door not even five minute prior.

"Miss Granger just left. Mr. Potter is right over there," Professor Dumbledore said, pointing to a bed at the far end of the room.

There lying in it, was Harry… sleeping peacefully. Ron sighed and looked down.

"They're never going to forgive me," he muttered, not really wanting the Headmaster to hear.

Dumbledore smiled.

"So, you knew about my mission?" Ron asked, looking back up.

"Naturally," Professor Dumbledore said as if that was something Ron should have known.

"And my family…" Ron began.

For the first time, Professor Dumbledore's head fell.

"I've known that for quite some time now," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Ron apologized.

The words had come out so fast, Ron had no idea why. Maybe it was the sight of the Headmaster with his head down. Professor Dumbledore looked back at Ron and to his surprised smiled.

"My dear boy, you are forgetting that I too knew what you would in the end," he said.

"So, you knew I'd chicken out?" Ron asked.

He shook his head and sighed. He felt pathetic. Ron shook up his thoughts as he felt the touch of Professor Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"No, I knew you'd do the right thing," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron smiled, but it wasn't for long as the thought of his parents came to mind.

"What am I going to do? My parents…" he began to panic.

"I assure you that you'll be safe," Professor Dumbledore said.

It took a while for Harry and Hermione to face Ron again. Draco had stopped talking to him completely. As for his parents, they surprised Ron the most. Even though Ron had wound up becoming friends with the supposed enemy and falling a Muggleborn Gryffindor, he had technically brought Harry to Voldemort, so in hindsight, he hadn't failed at the mission at all.

AN:

Enjoy the twist? Oh course though, you had to know Ron would turn.


End file.
